Dying To Be Alive"-songfic
by Krissy Izumi
Summary: Hm...somewhat dramatic...guess who the main character focus is? Those that know me, know this. Anywayz, rated G because...um...it's not dark (*gasp*) or anything. Just what happens when you're bored.


  
"Dying To Be Alive"  
A songfic by: Krissy Izumi  
  
  
----------------------------  
Author's Note: Hiya again, fellow Digimon fic peoples! Yes, I am fully aware of this being a Hanson song. I happen to like their music. I am prepared to dodge various items and Digimon that are being thrown at me, too. Anywayz, this song really fit with a short story-type fic I wrote, so I thought, why not? Plus, I love writing songfics. By the way, this takes place supposedly duiring the battle with Apocalymon. Just ignore the "I turned tweny five days ago" part...and substitue "twelve" if you really want. ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song Dying To Be Alive. They both belong to their rightful owners. ^-^  
----------------------------  
  
  
The kids were defeated. Or so, that was the way it looked to Izzy at that particualr moment. He looked around at his friends and their Digimon. His gaze rested on Mimi, who was sobbing loudly with the thought of losing this fight.  
  
'I heard you crying,  
Somebody stole my soul  
How could I be dying?  
I turned twenty five days ago...'  
  
Izzy knew that everyone who was counting on them, the Digimon waiting for Primary Village and the humans waiting for restored peace, were watching. They saw the kids' possible defeat, even as it was happening.  
  
'...We're all on the ground  
Just crying out  
Would somebody save me, please?...'  
  
But Izzy was determined. He knew there was some way they could win.  
  
"I know we can win!" he shouted to the other DigiDestined. "We just have to work together!"  
  
'...I won't sit around   
Just thinking'bout  
The troubles that tomorrow brings...'  
  
So slowly, very slowly, the kids thought about what he said. They realized that, maybe if they did work together, they could defeat their enemy. But the time it took them to think it over was wasted time.  
  
'...I'm dying to be alive, yeah  
I'm dying to be alive, yeah  
Let's not go through our lives  
Without just dying to be alive...'  
  
The dark, evil Digimon shot out various attacks from every type of Digimon they had fought. And as this was happening, Izzy thought about the things he wished he could have done before this untimely death in the DigiWorld.  
  
'...The people you've touched   
The way you've touched them  
I hope they've touched you, too  
'Cause in this life  
It's hard to tell  
What's false and what is true...'  
  
The whole of the matter looked hopeless. There was no way, none at all, that they could win against such a powerful Digimon. Izzy felt lost in his own mind as he realized that there was nothing he could do this time. Tentomon couldn't even Digivolve, and a computer with a pineapple on it wasn't much help in such a battle.  
  
'...We're all on the ground   
Just crying out  
Would somebody save me, please?  
I won't sit around  
Just thinking 'bout  
The troubles that tomorrow brings...'  
  
Even the young determination in the eyes of each of the kids wasn't enough. They were defeated. And Izzy knew all he could want at that moment was to be in a normal world, with normal friends, and to be closer to life than he was right then.  
  
'...I'm dying to be alive, yeah  
Not tryin' to just survive  
Let's not go through our lives  
Without just dying to be alive...'   
  
~Everyone faces tough enemies in life,~ Izzy thought. ~But none of them have ever faced anything like this. We'll lose...we were too late to save the two worlds.~  
  
'...And we all come tumbling down  
No matter how strong we all return to the ground  
Another day gone  
A day closer to fate  
And soon you'll find it's a little bit too late...'  
  
He moved over closer to Mimi, who was crying again as the attacks from the Digimon worsened.   
  
"Mimi, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to die before I get to meet anyone famous, shop all the big malls, or...apologize to all the people I've hurt in the past!" she wailed.  
  
Izzy only nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.  
  
'...The things you see, the way you see them  
Will never be seen again  
Let's go through life living on luck  
Betting ten thousand to ten  
Mistakes I've made, in this life  
I can't say why or when  
But the thing that's strange is you only live once  
I'll never look back again!...'  
  
Then Apocalymon let out a huge attack, blasting them all to some unknown white space. And still Izzy's mind wandered to all the things on Earth he had missed doing or would miss having when they were destroyed in this fight.  
  
'...I'm dying to be alive, yeah  
Not tryin' to just survive  
Let's not go through our lives  
Without just dying to be alive...'   
  
He knew, however, that all hope is never lost. Somehow, he knew, they had to win. No matter what.  
  
'...And we all come tumbling down  
No matter how strong we all return to the ground  
In the days to come, you'll say why did I wait?  
You can't just leave your life up to fate  
You gotta turn it around before it's too late.'  
  
---------------  
Flames will be used to burn the home of the next hentai author I see. ^^;; Joking, but I won't care about flames. I know this was corny, cheesy, and a little less than chocolatey, but I was bored so I thought I'd write. Not one of my best ideas, but not one of my worst, either. What do you think?  
--------------- 


End file.
